hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Hacks
Hacking (or Hack) is a basic mechanic in Hackers where a player enters another network in an attempt to take over the network, download the Cores database or steal all of the resources stored in Business Nodes. This is done by utilizing various programs which are compiled. A player may enter another players network from list in the World Map, or retrace a player from the Security Log. A player will not be able to hack another player if 1.) It's currently being hacked by another player; 2.) A 9SEC External protective Shield is in effect; or 3.) It's was hacked by the player coming from a retrace. Once a player enters the network the hack will enter four possible phases: 1.) Observation Phase - This phase allows the player to observe and study the network for thirty (30) seconds. The player may leave the network to enter the network again; or choose to install a program or let the time run out to start the attack phase. 2.) Steal Attack Phase - This phase only occurs when a player places an Access program on a netConnection, starting a stealth attack. Once a player is discovered or places an Attack program, they enter the Brute Force Attack Phase. 3.) Brute Force Attack Phase - This phase allows the player to install Brute Force Offensive and Defensive programs on the network to achieve any of the three goals within three (3) minutes: a.) Take over the network - This is achieved when all nodes in the network have turned red. The nodes will turn red when a player installs offensive programs to try and take over connected nodes. Players may also install defensive programs to retain a captured node. b.) Download the Cores database - This is achieved when a the progress bar of a captured Core reaches zero. A black progress bar will appear when a Core has been captured and will reduce while in this state. The progress bar will reset if it has been recaptured by the network. The Core does not need to be captured after the database has been downloaded to meet this goal. c.) Steal all Business nodes resources - This is achieved when the progress bar of all Business Nodes (except netConnection) reaches zero. The progress bar is Gold for Server Farms and Databases and Red for B-coin Mines and B-coin Mixers. This phase will end when a.) All three goals have been accomplished; b.) Hacking time has run out; or c.) Player forcefully ends by tapping the disconnect button. 4.) Conclusion Phase - This phase will show the player the result of the hack. A small window will show the status of the hack (Successful or Failed), the goal radar, reputation points gained/lost, resources stolen, and - if the Core was successfully downloaded - access to the ReadMe file. A successful hack will be reported if any one the three goals have been achieved. The total number of Reputation points obtained will depend on what conditions are met and how difficult the attack was (difference between the attacker and the defender's player levels). Looting resources The number of resources available to loot in a network is shown before you start a hack in the World Map, before connecting to a network, or in the top left side of he screen right after connecting and starting a hack. Resources can be looted for different Business Nodes, with different types holding resources associated to their function. When attacking the network of another player, you can loot up to 30%Tricksters Arts Forum: stealing $ and Bitcoins of all the player's resources. Hacking strategies There are two basic ways to hack a system, either by Brute Force or through Stealth. Brute force Brute Force is the attack strategy where the player must capture nodes. In early game, players have access to only few types of Offensive and Defensive programs, and a single available strategy - brute force: overtaking nodes using as many Beam Cannons and Shurikens as you have in your library. Usually, networks are built with one or more defensive "chunks" - places with high concetration of defensive nodes. When attackers compromise the entry node of such a layout, defensive nodes fight back and can regain it quite quickly. To keep nodes under the control of the attacker, it is possible to strengthen them by using defensive programs such as ICE Wall and Protector. On higher levels, players will acquire more types of offensive programs, allowing the development of more hacking strategies. Stealth Stealth is the attack strategy where the player infiltrates the network and installs programs to assist in Brute Force attacks. When you initially connect to another network, the network defenses are not aware of your presence. If you have some stealth programs (Access, Data Leech, Wraith and Portal) available, you can use them to hack a part of network in Stealth mode. In this mode, you can take down some defence nodes, loot resources or even hack a Core. Sooner or later, your stealth activities will be detected, network defenses will be awaken, the reset timer will be started and a "normal" hack will start. The duration of the stealth phase depends of the level of your stealth programs (the higher level, the lower visibility) and the level of defender's Scanner node(s). Usage of any non-stealth programs during this phase will alarm the network immediately. During the stealth phase, an attacker can first install the Access program on a NetConnection node to gain access to neighbouring nodes. Thereafter, an attacker can install either another Access program to penetrate the network further or install a Data Leech, Wraith, or Portal to download resources, permanently disable a node or gain full control of a node. On this video you can see basic usage of the Access and Wraith programs. References Category:Gameplay